Et si c'était possible ?
by Shihina Shinake
Summary: Lorsque l'on lance un jeu, on ne devrait décidément pas s'attendre à passer de l'autre côté de l'écran, et pourtant, un simple bidouillage informatique pour remettre à niveau un vieux jeu peut réserver bien des surprises,des bonnes comme des mauvaises...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Et si c'était possible ?**

**Ou**

**Quand on a une telle idée, mieux vaut la taire**

C'était un jour comme les autres à Karnak-8, la ville était pleine de monde et l'ambiance festive était dans tous les cœurs.

Pourtant ni Shihina Shinake ni Lara Kaorushi, sa meilleure amie, ne pouvaient se douter de toutes les aventures loufoques et impossibles qui allaient s'abattre sur elles, en ce vendredi 13 décembre 2333.

Notre histoire commence dans un lycée en pleine année scolaire durant un cours de mathématiques. Shihina Shinake, 18 ans, dormait comme à son habitude, poussant ainsi à bout son pauvre professeur qui décréta tout aussi sec que cela avait trop duré :

"Mlle Shinake ! Il est 16h39 et je ne pense pas que ce soit l'heure de la sieste ! Veuillez aussi répondre à l'équation du tableau !"

Ladite Shihina leva lentement la tête de sa table pour fixer d'un regard endormi le tableau vert.

"x = 3, dit-elle.

-Hmm? Euh, oui, en effet…Bien… NON ! NE VOUS RENDORMEZ PAS !"

Trop tard pour le pauvre homme, dont l'élève venait de se rendormir, rêvant à nouveau de poulet, jeux vidéo, ordinateur, etc…

La sonnerie choisit ce moment pour retentir, et comme frappée d'une soudaine décharge électrique, Shihina, en pleine forme, se leva d'un bond, puis sortit de la salle en lançant un "Au revoir !" tonitruant.

Elle partit du lycée et passa par l'avenue des Meuniers. En prenant une ruelle adjacente, elle croisa un groupe de jeunes à l'air peu avenant qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Lorsqu'elle voulût continuer son chemin, une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet, l'attirant en arrière tout en la retournant. Elle se retrouva alors, sans avoir pu dire «ouf », face à un membre de la bande qu'elle venait de croiser, pointant un couteau en direction de sa gorge. Ses acolytes les entouraient maintenant, riant bêtement ou affichant des sourires se voulant menaçant. Le meneur face à elle prit la parole :

"Tu sais que tu es sur notre territoire, là ? Et que t'as oublié de nous payer le droit de passage ?

- Gnè ? Quel droit de passage ? A ce que je sache, la rue appartient à tout le monde dans cette ville, non ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement niais.

-Tu nous cherches ou quoi ? répliqua vivement l'un des membres de la bande, le visage un brin tendu par la colère.

-Moi ? demanda Shihina, reprenant son air de petite fille sage. Je n'oserais jamais, voyons..."

Le jeune voyou face à elle s'énerva alors, agitant furieusement le couteau qu'il tenait toujours sous le nez de la jeune fille visiblement sans défense.

"Tu vas voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui se fichent de nous! Cracha-t-il.

-Oh mon Dieu, que j'ai peur!" répliqua Shihina d'une voix railleuse, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se mit en garde, le point gauche serré au niveau de son thorax, l'autre sous le menton, les jambes fléchies, en appui sur la jambe droite. Elle esquiva sans difficulté le voyou lorsqu'il attaqua. Le jeune s'élança de nouveau, tentant maladroitement une feinte, mais elle n'eut à faire qu'un pas de côté afin d'éviter le coup, pour que l'adversaire, emporté par son élan, finisse à terre lamentablement. Elle se posta face à lui, ramenant d'un geste machinal une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

"Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ?... Morveux!", lança-t-elle d'un air méprisant.

Le garçon se releva brusquement, bien décidé à laver l'affront qui lui avait été fait devant ses compagnons. Il chargea alors de toute la vitesse dont il était capable, la lame en avant, dans l'espoir de porter un coup à la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas. "Uh ?" eut-il tout juste le temps de se dire lorsque celle-ci, au dernier moment, s'écartant de la trajectoire du couteau, enroula son bras gauche autour du sien, toujours tendu, le bloquant net, tandis qu'un choc lui souleva l'estomac où elle venait de lui asséner un puissant crochet du droit.

Le jeune voyou, le souffle coupé, alla voler jusqu'à une benne à ordure qu'il percuta de dos, la renversant en partie sur sa tête. Les regards de ses compagnons éberlués ne cessaient de passer de leur chef à la jeune fille, semblant tout juste remarquer son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et sa carrure.

"Pfff... Minable, pour changer" soupira-t-elle, jetant un dernier regard au jeune, sonné et couvert de déchets, avant de tourner les talons et d'avancer droit sur le groupe, bien décidée à poursuivre son chemin comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu. A son grand étonnement, ils se regroupèrent en un tas compact de manière à bloquer la rue. Un peu surprise, elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui sembla décontenancer une bonne partie du groupe, qui, déjà légèrement ébranlé, n'osa plus bouger un cil.

Shihina se remit en marche, et le mur humain face à elle se scinda en deux, sans qu'elle eut à esquisser un seul geste hostile, son visage toujours éclairé de ce sourire un brin dément qu'elle arborait volontiers, l'une de ses spécialités au sein de son arsenal anti-gêneurs.

"Un… un monstre… C'est un monstre…", articula difficilement l'un des jeunes.

Les membres du groupe s'entre-regardèrent, toujours fébriles, deux d'entre eux tâchant de faire retrouver ses esprits à leur compagnon mal en point, écartant les immondices le recouvrant et le giflant jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un grognement de douleur. Une chose était claire au sein de l'esprit de chacun d'eux, jamais plus ils ne croiseraient cette fille.

Plus tard, Shihina entrait dans un parc aux pelouses fraîchement recouvertes d'un manteau de neige. Elle commença par le traverser d'une foulée rapide, puis ralentit avant de s'approcher doucement d'un bassin à l'eau recouverte d'une fine couche de glace. La jeune fille se pencha et observa son reflet dans les ombres glacées de l'eau.

Son visage était orné de grands yeux bleu océan, d'un petit nez en trompette et de minces lèvres boudeuses. Sa longue chevelure brune, lisse et soyeuse, était presque toujours nouée en une queue de cheval lui arrivant au dessus des reins, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches assez courtes qui venaient encadrer son fin visage. Elle portait un long manteau noir à demi fermé par dessus un pull près du corps de la même couleur, accompagné d'un pantalon à la coupe évasée au bas des jambes, noir lui aussi, et elle était chaussée d'une paire de bottines hautes toutes aussi sombres. Sa silhouette était mince et elle se tenait la tête penchée au dessus du bassin, se tenant fermement les bras de ses longues mains presque blanches. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, comme désespérée…

Ses yeux continuèrent un temps de se promener le long de ce corps qui était le sien, avant de s'arrêter sur leur propre reflet. Avoir les yeux bleu-vert n'est pas un fait très courant sans pour autant être rarissime, cependant les siens avait cette teinte très particulière qu'à la mer lorsque deux vagues se rencontrent, à la base de l'écume, de ce bleu profond teinté d'émeraude qui captiva tant de peintres. Bien des fois on lui avait demandé où elle avait trouvé cette couleur de lentilles de contact, mais la réponse surprenait toujours autant ses interlocuteurs, étonnés du fait qu'elle n'en porte pas et que cette couleur soit naturelle chez elle.

L'église du coin de la rue sonna bruyamment les six heures du soir, et Shihina fut brutale-ment tirée de ses pensées, se mettant brusquement à courir : elle avait totalement perdue toute notion du temps et oublié qu'elle avait convenu le matin même qu'elle rentrerait rapidement après les cours. Elle allait sûrement se faire passer un savon par sa colocataire, qui accessoirement n'était autre que sa meilleure amie.

Elle arriva au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, à peine essoufflée après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville d'une foulée de marathonienne, devant un grand bâtiment au look rétro, avec sa façade style XIXème, et s'avança parmi les étudiants installés devant les portes, saluant par-ci par-là quelques amis ou camarades. Une jeune fille dans le hall d'entrée nota l'arrivée de Shihina et vint à sa rencontre d'un pas décidé.

"Enfin de retour! lança-t-elle, visiblement joyeuse. Je commençais à me demander si je ne t'avais pas envoyé faire des courses sans m'en rappeler. Où étais-tu encore fourrée pour perdre autant de temps en route, Shi ?"

Shihina secoua la tête en soupirant, visiblement accoutumée à ce genre d'accueil chaleureux.

"Lara, tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu dis… Avoue que tu attendais juste de pouvoir me la sortir, celle là, et ce sûrement depuis plusieurs jours.

-M'enfin! Ca va pas non, m'accuser de ce genre de chose. Moi, être aussi tordue, c'est impensable voyons! Tu le sais bien, non? Alors, tu étais passée où?

-Comme d'habitude, on se replie et on change de sujet. C'est un don chez toi de passer du coq à l'âne, tu sais…

-Merci. Alors, où…

-Sache que si je suis en retard, la coupa Shihina, c'est parce que plusieurs gentlemen des plus sympathiques m'ont gracieusement invité à prendre le thé.

-Charmant! Je crois plutôt que tu en a défoncé quelques-uns, dont leur chef s'ils en avaient un, le ridiculisant bien devant les autres, et qu'après, comme d'habitude, tu es allé te changer les idées dans ce bon vieux parc qui n'est absolument pas sur ton chemin normalement, pensant avoir le temps de rester à penser à cette dure existence qui est la tienne… Ce ne serait pas plus proche de cela, Shi?

-Gagné…

-Normal, je te connais par cœur depuis le temps."

Shihina remit en place une mèche et sourit. C'était bien vrai, elle connaissait chacune tous les aspects de la personnalité de l'autre. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Lara, cheminant depuis ses cheveux bouclés noués en deux couettes basses. Elle était également brune, mais avait un visage plus rond que celui de Shihina, plus poupon, avec son petit nez, ses grands yeux bleus pétillant de malice et son sourire moqueur. Ce visage, ce genre de coiffure et sa taille moyenne contribuaient, en plus de son comportement parfois gamin, à la faire passer pour bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. De deux ans l'aînée de Shihina, elle faisait près d'une tête de moins que celle-ci et paraissait plus jeune de trois ans au moins. Un long manteau de laine bleu marine la tenait au chaud malgré l'air frais de décembre. Sous celui-ci on discernait une jupe longue d'un bleu sensiblement différent, et une écharpe d'un bleu pâle lui entourait le cou, bouffant au niveau du col.

Tandis que Shihina farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un bonbon ou de quoi que ce soit qui se mange, Lara décida de se lancer, prit son air le plus mignon possible et demanda :

"Dis, Shi… Tu pourrais faire un petit truc pour moi? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un petit souci… hem…Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien mais bon…Enfin je me demandais si…"

Shihina leva les yeux sur son amie, soupirant du même coup, une expression à la fois amusée et affligée sur le visage.

"Tu as encore fait planter ton ordinateur, hein? pas moyen de t'en empêcher, il faut toujours que tu passe sur des sites pas nets sans antivirus, toi…, dit-elle d'un air réprobateur, considérant gravement Lara qui se triturait nerveusement les mains, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

-Mais, euh…C'est pas ma faute si des idiots n'ont que ça à faire de véroler des sites qui n'ont rien à se reprocher normalement…"

Lara baissa la tête, boudeuse. Il était vrai qu'elle adorait surfer sur le net, mais d'autant plus vrai qu'elle avait le chic pour récupérer tout ce qui traînait de malsain, sans pour autant aller sur des sites"pas nets", ou réputés vérolés.

Shihina, en devenant sa colocataire, avait bien vite découvert ce défaut, et entrepris de l'aider. Au fil du temps, adorant bidouiller sur son ordinateur, affectueusement rebaptisé Didi, elle s'était mise à la programmation, et avait conçu elle-même, sans aucune aide extérieure, un logiciel antivirus, qu'elle avait nommé Canaru, en référence à l'ordinateur de bord d'un vaisseau dans une vieille série qu'elle avait adorée, "Lost Universe".

Peu après, suite à une prise de tête sérieuse avec un système d'exploitation Windows, elle décida d'augmenter le potentiel de son software, créant le premier système d'exploitation Canaru, destiné à être continuellement amélioré à partir de ce moment, allant jusqu'à lui ajouter une intelligence artificielle afin que Shihina puisse interagir plus facilement avec l'ordinateur, qui avait acquis par la même occasion la faculté de communiquer de manière orale. Un jour, Canaru avait même décidé qu'il lui fallait une apparence, et un matin, Shihina, encore à moitié endormie, vit à l'écran une mignonne petite fille aux cheveux verts, en pyjama, déguster un bol de chocolat chaud tandis que l'ordinateur se mettait en marche. Face à la mine hallucinée de sa programmatrice, Canaru ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un "Ben quoi ?", avant de se lever pour aller se changer et revenir en tenue de maid.

Par la suite, un jeune idiot, en classe avec Shihina ayant eu la bêtise de dire que celle-ci était nulle en informatique, cette dernière eut l'idée de créer le premier virus Canaru, dont l'efficacité fut prouvée par la mine dépitée du jeune homme qui raconta que son ordinateur avait décidé par lui-même de déclencher une autodestruction.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Shihina soupira…

"Allez, mène moi donc à l'ancêtre, avant qu'il ne veuille plus rien savoir…

-Mon ordi n'est pas si vieux que ça!

-On se calme, je rigole.

-J'espère bien…"

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans leur chambre et Shihina essayait tant bien que mal d'allumer l'ordinateur mourant. Soudain elle se releva, fulminante, les yeux lançant des éclairs, armant la jambe tout en beuglant un "Marre de ce tas de ferraille!" avant d'asséner un coup de pied magistral à l'unité centrale qui lui posait tant de soucis...

L'ordinateur, comprenant semble-t-il qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de continuer à faire le mort, émis quelques grésillements de protestation à l'encontre des méthodes barbares utilisées, et lança son processus de démarrage.

"T'es géniale, Shi! dit Lara en se jetant au cou de son amie et en se frottant la tête contre sa joue comme le ferait un chat.

-Bien entendu, aucun ordinateur ne saurait me résister! lança celle-ci, orgueilleuse comme jamais.

-Oui, enfin… C'est plutôt que rien ni personne ne résiste à l'un de tes Coup-de-Pied-Dévastateur-Qui-Remet-En-Marche-Tout-Ce-Qui-Ne-Marche-Plus…

-Exact! Rien ne saurait résister à mon CDPDQREMTCQNMP, comme tu le dis si bien! Bourrin, et fière de l'être!

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, à moitié hilares, avant de lancer un "Yes!" retentissant tout en se tapant l'une l'autre dans les mains. Un "Bip" d'agonie mit cependant fin à leur délire, attirant l'attention de Shihina sur l'écran où s'affichaient maintenant une quinzaine de messages d'erreur différents, tandis que d'autres fenêtres continuaient de s'ouvrir en arrière plan.

"Allons bon… "Erreur fatale", "Attention Trojan", "Des virus tentent d'infecter les bases de données système"… De quoi se faire un petit plaisir…"

Shihina saisit une chaise et s'installa, faisant craquer bruyamment ses phalanges avant de taper à une vitesse hallucinante une gigantesque quantité de lignes de codes. Les différentes fenêtres et message d'alerte Windows se fermèrent peu à peu, et une fenêtre de petite taille s'ouvrit dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran, avec pour intitulé "Sources des erreurs".

Un léger blanc se fit, avant que Shihina ne pivote lentement sur sa chaise, regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

"Lara… dit-elle.

-Ou…Ouiiii? répondit Lara, un peu craintive.

-Tu n'aurais pas téléchargé récemment de vieux fichiers, que je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu en faire l'acquisition tellement c'est ancien?

-Euh…fit Lara, quel genre de fichiers?

-Trois fichiers nommés {FF VII : Last Order} , {FF VII : Advent Children} et {FF VII :Dirge of Cerberus} ?

-Ben, c'est à dire que...

- Lâche le morceau, Lara…

Shihina se leva, alla chercher sa lampe de bureau, la dirigea dans les yeux de Lara, et dis d'une voix monocorde, avec un accent français à couper au couteau "Nous affons les moyens de fous faire parler, matémoiselle!"

C'en fut trop pour Lara, qui éclata de rire, se souvenant du vieux film qu'elles avaient trouvé et d'où était tirée la réplique.

"Alors? dit Shihina, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, oui j'avoue avoir commis ce forfait, madame la policier, j'ai bien fait l'acquisition de ces fichiers en les téléchargeant.

-Bon, alors quelle sera la punition?…

-Shi? dit Lara, de nouveau appréhensive.

-Tu vas devoir me laisser jouer avec toi à ces conneries!

-Je m'en doutais…Irrécupérable, celle-là!

-Alors? On commence? dit Shihina, excitée comme une puce.

-Ouiii! Répondit Lara, contaminée par l'euphorie de sa comparse.

Quelques heures de jeu plus tard, le surlendemain de la découverte des jeux, les deux amies en avait fini l'intégralité. Décrétant que c'était l'heure d'une bonne sieste, Shihina s'effondra sur le canapé, suivie de peu par Lara qui se laissa tomber au creux d'un fauteuil moelleux dans un coin de la pièce.

"Shi? dit Lara au bout d'un moment.

-Mfff? répondit Shihina, la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ce serait sympa de réussir à passer le jeu sur la GameRoom, non?

-Génial, même! Rahh! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui ai eu cette superbe idée ?!

Shihina se releva, de nouveau en forme et commença à connecter la room avec son ordinateur, avant de se lancer dans la rédaction de nouvelles lignes de codes afin de configurer celle-ci pour qu'elle puisse supporter un jeu si ancien. Après un quart d'heure de frappe intensive, elle se retourna vers Lara, le pouce fièrement brandi, signal que tout était fin prêt, et Lara mis en marche la room.

"Ok, initialisation du jeu dans 30 secondes, on y go!"

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans la petite pièce sphérique qu'était la room, dont la paroi était constitué d'un seul écran avec lequel on pouvait interagir , permettant au joueur de véritablement se sentir au sein du jeu.

Shihina en referma la porte, avant de passer les gants qui lui permettraient d'interagir avec les différents éléments du jeu, ajusta ses lunettes spéciales, et sifflota gaiement en attendant que sa comparse en ai fait de même et que le décompte se termine.

"Lancement du fichier sélectionné, bon jeu à toutes les deux", lança Canaru par l'intermédiaire de la room.

Et la partie commença.


	2. Chapter 2

De retour après un bon moment... Normal vu le temps de frappe. Mais bon. J'espère que le chapitre va plaire...

Euh... Merci aussi à LilyRogue et Lys9191 pour les reviews... Mes premières, sniff. Ça m'encourage à gratter pour la suite et ça pousse aussi mon pauvre tapeur fou qui me met tout sur l'ordinateur et qui corrige tout mes problèmes d'orthographe, mes inversions de mots et aussi mes inventions de mots quand ma mémoire flanche (oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de défauts...), à aller plus vite. Malgré tout c'est toujours moi qui écrit plus vite. Quoi chapitre 1 en ligne et 10 sur papier ? Ca fait une différence, mais quand on voit le temps qu'il faut pour taper, je suis bien contente de l'aide. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ah, aussi. Les personnages et le monde ne sont pas de moi, mais de Square Enix, sauf pour mes deux boulettes de service : Shihina et Lara

**Chapitre 1**

**Paumées dans un jeu vidéo et plus si affinités**

Tout était calme dans la plaine, et l'herbe ondoyait lentement au rythme d'une légère brise, tandis que le soleil irradiait paresseusement au dessus de l'étendue verte. Au milieu de tout cela, une jeune fille se redressa doucement, ses longs cheveux bruns, mêlés à quelques brins d'herbe, flottant gracieusement au vent. Elle parcourut des yeux la verdure autour d'elle, affichant un air effaré, voire un brin affolé sur son visage, avant de se lever d'un coup, malgré des courbatures dans tout le corps, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Elle semblait définitivement perdue.

_Une… Une plaine? Mais, où… où suis-je? Mais bordel c'est quoi ce délire ? J'y comprends rien, là!Il y a un instant on était à l'appart avec Canaru qui lançait la room, et maintenant… Lara! Mais où est donc passé ce boulet ? Bon Dieu, si t'existe, fait en sorte que je ne sois pas la seule paumée au milieu de cette fichue plaine!_

Scrutant le paysage, la jeune fille repéra une forme par terre. S'en approchant, elle la titilla du bout de la botte. Un grognement indigné s'éleva de Lara qui chercha vaguement à éloigner la botte de son amie, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'herbe.

"Eh oh, on se réveille mademoiselle le ruminant, c'est pas l'heure de manger de l'herbe…

- Mfff ?" fut la seule réponse de Lara, qui releva un brin la tête hors de l'herbe qu'elle semblait effectivement mâchonner, avant de la laisser retomber au sol. Avant qu'elle ne tressaute et se relève d'un coup, manquant heurter Shihina, regardant celle-ci et le paysage alentour à tour de rôle, ses yeux filant à toute vitesse de droite à gauche, comme s'ils cherchaient à sortir de ses orbites pour mieux voir. Un léger murmure passa ses lèvres, sans que rien ne fût intelligible.

S'arrêtant de tournoyer en tous sens, tremblant légèrement, elle fixa son amie, et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de demander:

"Shi… Shihina? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer où est-ce que l'on a atterri ?"

Un léger bourdonnement s'éleva, trop bas pour que les deux jeunes filles y prête attention.

"Non mais tu peux me dire où ton fichu programme nous a envoyé, hein ?" s'exclama Lara à haute voix, criant presque.

Le bourdonnement se transforma en un léger grondement, comme un son d'orage au loin, à l'exception du fait qu'un orage ne fait pas trembler légèrement le sol.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, hein? J'ai pas l'air aussi paumé que toi, peut-être? répondit Shihina, un peu interloqué par la fureur de son amie à son encontre

- Bah désolé, mais non, t'as pas l'air plus nerveuse que ça! Et puis c'est toi qui as tout programmé, alors tu devrais être un peu plus au fait de ce qui se passe, non ?

- Quoi ? Alors maintenant c'est ma faute si l'on est paumée au milieu de nulle part! Bah merci de ta confiance!

-Attends, tais-toi…

-Pardon ? Là tu rêves, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tairais! Écoutes, jamais aucun de mes programmes n'a connu de quelconque dysfonctionne…

-Shi! Tais toi et écoute!" ordonna Lara, l'air affolée et regardant de tous côtés, clouant le bec à Shihina, qui perçut immédiatement la forte vibration que le sol lui renvoyait dans les jambes et que son énervement avait masqué jusque là. De même, elle ne pût ignorer le grondement qui allait crescendo, faisant penser à une chute d'eau dont on aurait remplacé l'intégralité du fluide par des tonnes de graviers, devenant vite un vacarme assourdissant au point que les deux filles devaient hurler pour s'entendre. Au loin, dévalant d'un surplomb rocheux, apparut une masse jaune, qui filait dans leur direction, rapidement suivie par d'autres taches jaunes qui se mirent à grossir au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient. Éberluées, Shihina et Lara avait du mal à croire ce qu'elles avaient sous les yeux.

"Ch…choc…CHOCOBO! Hurla Shihina.

-Un chocobo ? Deux chocobos, quatre chocobos, huit chocobos, seize chocobos...

-Plein de chocobos!" hurla de nouveau Shihina, apercevant le reste d'un gigantesque troupeau qui se déversait dans la plaine, fonçant à toute allure. Dans leur direction.

Les jeunes filles blêmirent, et Shihina fut la plus prompte à réagir, partant à fond de train telle une sprinteuse de cent mètres aux JO, criant à l'attention de son amie un "Bye Lara, se faire piétiner par un troupeau de chocobos en furie, c'est pas mon truc du tout!"

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'elle se fit doubler après quelques mètres seulement par une Lara suffisamment motivée pour courir à la vitesse d'un guépard salement dopé, alors qu'en classe de sport elle avait généralement la vélocité d'un escargot arthritique. Shihina la rattrapa sans trop de mal, Lara respirant par à-coups, soufflant entre ses dents, les mâchoires serrées. Elle finit tant bien que mal à souffler quelques mots.

"Des… Des chocobos? Mais on a atterri où, là, au juste ?

-Chais pas! Tais-toi et cours!" ordonna Shihina.

Leur course effrénée les mena peu à peu aux abords d'un bois, puis au sein de celui-ci, où les obstacles commencèrent à les ralentir considérablement, réduisant ainsi rapidement la distance entre elles et le troupeau. A un moment donné, Shihina agrippa violemment Lara par la manche et la tira avec force sur le côté, où elles roulèrent toutes deux, se réfugiant dans une sorte de gros terrier au bord du chemin, à l'abri d'une racine, couchées l'une contre l'autre et regardant passer devant elles le troupeau de volatiles qui ne leur porta aucune attention, s'enfonçant dans les fourrés et disparaissant dans l'ombre du bois.

Shihina se laissa rouler sur le dos et de son épaule s'échappa un craquement retentissant. Lara la regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de commencer à pouffer de rire, suivie par son amie, avant qu'un autre craquement ne se fasse entendre, suivi d'un vague grincement.

"Ça, par contre, c'était pas moi…", déclara Shihina, bien plus sérieuse d'un coup.

Le sol céda d'un coup sous elles, se révélant n'être qu'une mince couche de terreau supportée par un treillis de racines qui ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps leur poids. Elles se mirent à glisser le long d'une pente de terre, prenant de la vitesse et hurlant à gorge déployée, se retrouvant tantôt séparées par de la terre ou des racines, tantôt se retrouvant violemment projetées l'une contre l'autre dans ce toboggan infernal qui descendait toujours plus profond sous la forêt.

Elles parvinrent soudain à la fin du tunnel, fusant de la paroi d'une caverne, plusieurs mètres au dessus du niveau du sol, sol qui se révéla à l'atterrissage être en partie constitué d'eau, un bassin ayant été creusé au fil du temps par les eaux d'infiltration provenant des alentours, dont le ruissellement semblait converger vers cette grotte dans laquelle s'étirait paresseusement un cours d'eau.

Remontant prestement à la surface pour respirer, Shihina nagea, puis pataugea jusqu'au bord du bassin, avant de se relever difficilement, le sol se révélant étrangement mou sous les pieds, sans qu'elle puisse distinguer le sol, ses yeux ne s'étant pas encore habitués à la pénombre, la lumière ne parvenant que très faiblement dans la salle par le biais de galeries loin au dessus de sa tête. Pas de traces de Lara. Elle se retourna et scruta le bassin, mais aucun bruit n'en provenait. Alors que Shihina commençait à trouver bizarre cette absence et appelait son amie, une paire de mains lui attrapa les chevilles et tira dessus d'un coup sec, la faisant tomber à plat ventre sur le sol dans un "Yerk ?" d'incompréhension totale. Elle roula sur le dos et se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir ce qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour et vit à son grand effroi une forme se relever, sombre et menaçante de l'endroit où le sol était étrangement mou… La forme marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas très amical.

"Espèce de sale bête, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, nom de Dieu ? lança soudain la forme d'une voix bien connue…

-Un souci, le microbe? On se rebelle?

-Mi...Microbe ? Non mais tu t'es vue, la girafe ?

-Ce matin dans le miroir, mon petit atome…

-Atome? Tour Eiffel!

-Mignon neutron!

-Mont Everest!

-Gentil photon!

-Satanée..."

Leur dispute aurait pu continuer plus longtemps, si deux sacs à dos lourdement chargés n'étaient pas apparus juste au dessus de leur tête dans un petit bruit feutré, avant d'amorcer leur course droit sur les crânes respectifs des deux jeunes filles qui remarquèrent chacune le sac au dessus de la tête de l'autre sans trop comprendre, et manquèrent toutes deux se faire assommer pour le compte.

"WTF ? lança Shihina.

-Un peu de tenue!" la sermonna Lara, qui s'était décidé à défaire la sangle maintenant le sac fermé pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Shihina se mit à marmonner, mais arrêta lorsque Lara lui adressa un regard noir, et se décida à faire de même et à regarder dans son sac.

"Mon Didi ! hurla de joie Shihina en apercevant son ordinateur portable.

-Mes cours de médecine, mes manuels…, commença à énumérer Lara.

-Ma collection de câbles!

-…, des médicaments, un nécessaire de premier soin,…

-Tiens, moi aussi j'en ai un! Je ne fais pas médecine, moi, pourtant…

-…, de quoi faire une attelle, un…Un bâton en bois ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ce truc au juste? s'exclama Lara, un brin décontenancé par l'inutilité de ce qu'elle tenait en main par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait sorti juste là du sac.

-Un sabre japonais! Yeeees!

-Ah, j'ai un papier…

-Moi aussi… On dirait que c'est le même, d'ailleurs…

-Une confirmation d'inscription à …, commença Lara.

-Une confirmation d'inscription à …, commença Shihina.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, toutes deux affichant le même air incrédule.

-… A LA SHINRA ?" hurlèrent-elles en cœur.

Un ange passa…En fait toute une colonie d'anges sur la route des vacances aurait eu le temps de passer tant le temps qui s'écoula fut long avant que l'une des jeunes filles ne réagisse:

"C'est un rêve…ou une hallucination…lâcha Lara.

-Si c'est un rêve, je veux bien que l'on me pince et que je me réveille…

-Alors là, aucun problème pour moi, dit Lara en s'approchant de son amie, tendant déjà la main vers une zone sensible non protégée… _Vengeance, douce vengeance…_, se dit-elle, savourant déjà sa victoire.

- YAAÏÏÏÏE ! NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ? Non mais oh, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me pincer LÀ si fort ? T'es malade ou quoi ? hurla Shihina, massant son sein meurtri dans le but d'évacuer la douleur…

-Tu ne m'as pas précisé où je devais te pincer, mon adorable amie. Maintenant nous sommes quittes pour ce qui est du fait que tu m'as piétiné tout à l'heure…

-Sale…

-Hey! Ça va ? J'ai entendu hurler, quelqu'un est blessé ?"

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent en direction de la personne qui les avait interrompues, qui se tenait à l'embouchure d'un tunnel non loin d'elles. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge de Lara, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux dressés sur la tête sous formes de pics d'où s'échappaient deux mèches retombant pour lui encadrer le visage, le tout le faisant ressembler à un chocobo punk. Mais ce qui fascinait surtout, c'était son regard d'un bleu-vert irréel, presque inquiétant. Il portait comme vêtements un simple gilet sans manches de gros coton noir, au col montant qu'il gardait ouvert, auquel était assorti un pantalon large légèrement bouffant. Il portait une épaulette à sa gauche, et deux lanières lui enserraient le buste, maintenant en place dans son dos un harnais supportant une épée aux dimensions démesurées, et dont Shihina n'osa estimer le poids. Les deux filles restaient là, à le fixer du regard, tout en essayant chacune de faire le point sur ce qui leur arrivait.

_"Wow…qu'est ce qu'il est grand…et mignon en plus, _se dit Lara. _Remarque, normal, c'est quand même Cloud Strife, après tout, si on s'est bien retrouvées dans l'univers de ce jeu… Finalement y'a peut-être pas que des inconvénients, à se retrouver ici…N'empêche, Square-soft s'est pas trop mal débrouillé pour le chara-design de FFVII, et puis en plus d'être craquant il est aussi baraqué que dans … (/baffe mentale/) Non mais à quoi tu penses, ma vieille, tu deviens dingue, ma foi ! Voilà que tu lorgnes sur un personnage de jeu vidéo…Pour le coup, c'est sûrement l'influence de Shi, ça…Quoi qu'il en soit il est carrément beau, ce mec…Rahhh, mais pourquoi j'en reviens toujours à ça ? Bon, penser à autre chose de plus raisonnable…Pourquoi j'ai un bâton, et Shihina un katana, hein ? C'est quoi ce favoritisme? Bon ok je n'aurais pas su m'en servir, de son canif, mais bon… Et puis je parie que c'est à elle que Cloud va s'intéresser, même pas à moi ! Mince, revenue à ce sujet… Bah, tant pis, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il est trop Bôôôôôô!_ _"_

D'un autre côté, on avait Shihina qui elle aussi était captivé par le jeune homme, mais avait des pensées un brin, mais un brin plus terre à terre.

_"Wow…Il…Il a la classe! En plus je te dis pas les bras qu'il doit avoir pour pouvoir manier une épée pareille! Mais bon, les héros stéréotypés, mélancoliques, déprimés et compagnie, je préfère laisser ça à Lara, c'est plus son trip que le mien... Et puis après tout, faudrait déjà que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé et que l'on se trouve un moyen de rentrer...Et puis j'ai faim en plus...(/baffe mentale/) Shihina, espèce de rabat-joie, arrête donc de te prendre la tête cinq secondes, et laisse toi aller, mince alors! Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais faire comme Lara, ne pas me poser de questions et juste me laisser porter par les événements ? Ça a l'air de lui réussir à elle, en plus... Enfin la plupart du temps, et puis elle en profite au moins durant un temps avant que les ennuis ne lui tombent dessus en masse... Quoi qu'il en soit, le problème n'est pas là, mais dans le fait que ce type puisse soulever et manier une telle lame, il n'est pas si baraqué que cela en fait, il devrait tout juste pouvoir la lever du sol, selon une logique rationnelle. Reste à savoir si on peut appliquer la rationalité à un personnage de jeu vidéo, sachant que notre présence ici est déjà irrationnelle au plus haut point, mais sans limites rationnelles, cela voudrait dire que l'on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut, que c'est à notre esprit de définir les limites du possible et de l'impossible... Ça expliquerait comment ils font pour faire des bonds de quinze mètre de haut... Heureusement que Newton ne s'est jamais aventuré par ici, il aurait eu une attaque si sa pomme avait décidé de ne pas tomber... N'empêche que tout cela me fait penser au fait que certains chats sont capables de se ficher royalement de la gravité s'ils n'en voient pas l'utilité...(1) Ceux-ci auraient-ils compris que nier la rationalité permet de dépasser les limites, de s'aventurer de l'autre côté des frontières du rationnel? Il faudra que je teste quand j'aurais un moment à moi... Quoi qu'il en soit c'est tout de même trop de métal à soulever pour ses bras..."_

Le pauvre Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux, habitué à se récupérer tous les problèmes qui passaient tranquillement par là, et puis ces deux filles étaient tout de même bizarre, surtout celle qui bavait littéralement en le regardant, même si l'autre, qui le disséquait du regard, était aussi assez flippante.

Mi-songeant, mi-marmonnant, il était assez tendu…

_"Mais qui sont-elles et que fichent-elles dans cette caverne? Bon, vu les sacs qu'elles ont avec elles, c'est clair qu'elles voyagent. Mais dans ce cas que fichent-elles ici ? Bah, leurs sacs sont à moitié déballés, elles doivent camper. Pas très judicieux, comme emplacement, dur d'accès et humide de surcroît, ce n'est pas moi qui choisirais de m'installer ici... Surtout dans ce genre de cavernes, sous ce genre de forêt. Qui aurait idée de faire du camping au cœur d'une forêt réputée si dangereuse? En plein jour en plus! Curieux, tout de même..._

_Et puis qu'est ce qui leur a pris de hurler comme ça, elles cherchent à rameuter tous les monstres des alentours ou quoi ? Zack, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais là lorsque l'on a besoin de toi ?..._ _"_

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent, effarées.

"Euh...Shi ? Il a bien dit "monstres", là, je n'ai pas rêvé? Demanda Lara à sa comparse, la voix légèrement incertaine.

-Euh, oui j'ai bien dit ça, pourquoi? Répondit Cloud, n'y voyant aucune étrangeté, tout en se reprochant intérieurement d'avoir une fois de plus pensé à haute voix. Après tout, quoi de plus banal que de croiser des monstres en se baladant dans la nature?

-Bah en fait, c'est-à-dire que… Enfin…euh… Tu vois, on…", commença Shihina, ne sachant trop comment expliquer au jeune homme en face d'elle qu'il était avant tout un personnage de jeux vieux de quelques siècles à ses yeux.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un cri strident et inhumain, provenant du tunnel d'où était sorti Cloud et devant lequel celui-ci se tenait toujours. Ce dernier s'éloigna d'un bond de l'ouverture, se rapprochant du même coup des deux filles qui ne semblaient pas très sûres d'elles. Le raclement de griffes sur la pierre commença à se faire entendre, et deux yeux jaunes globuleux apparurent dans l'obscurité du tunnel, fixant le groupe. Le monstre continua de s'avancer lentement, ménageant son effet afin de faire monter la peur chez ses futures victimes, salivant à l'idée de pouvoir déguster la chair fraîche de ces proies. Elle marqua un dernier temps d'arrêt, avant de jaillir dans la grotte d'un coup, déployant d'un battement magistral ses puissantes ailes grises, et poussant de nouveau son plus beau hurlement, glaçant d'effroi les silhouettes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Au grand désarroi de la créature, l'utilisation de la méthode habituelle ne produit pas exactement l'effet escompté. De prime abord, la silhouette à tête de chocobo ne semblait ni glacée d'effroi, ni même particulièrement surprise, et tenait un gros truc pointé dans sa direction. Ca, étrangement, elle le sentait mal… D'autre part, l'une des deux autres silhouettes était courbée en deux en train de se tenir le ventre, non pas du fait que la terreur provoqué par l'apparition monstrueuse ai provoqué chez elle moult douleurs et nausées, mais parce qu'elle se tordait de rire !

"Un… Un poulet mutant ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On n'a jamais croisé ça dans aucun des FF 7 ! s'exclama Lara, pouffant légèrement, mais tentant tant bien que mal de se contenir. Shi, remets toi, enfin, il fait quand même sa taille, le bougre, faudrait pas se faire avoir ! "

En effet, la créature qui se tenait devant eux n'était autre qu'un énorme poulet à deux têtes, qui devait bien faire dans les cinq mètres. Elle semblait un brin déconcertée, comme si elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment sa place en face d'eux…

"Euh…. Késako ? se dit Cloud. Pas cool, ce genre de bestiole, surtout quand ce crétin de Zack n'est pas là mais en train de courir les jupons… Mais bordel, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de truc, mince, il me regarde, non, pas moi pas moi pas moi argh ! "

L'une des têtes du monstre s'était mise en tête de picorer à mort Cloud, qui se défendait tant bien que mal à l'aide de son épée, mais l'autre, également intéressée par cette bestiole à tête de chocobo, voulait également sa part. Mal lui en pris, car elle perdit de vue les deux jeunes filles, se retrouvant avec l'une d'entre en train d'essayer de lui trancher les pattes quelques secondes plus tard tandis que l'autre avait grimpé au cou de sa tête jumelle et lui tabassait le crâne à coup de bâton…

Après quelques minutes d'une violence inouïe, les efforts conjugués des trois humains étaient venus à bout de la barre d'HP du monstre, qui gisait désormais par terre, non loin de Cloud que Lara soignait comme elle pouvait, rouge comme une pivoine à l'idée d'être en train de toucher un garçon, qu'elle avait mis torse nu (pour pouvoir le soigner, hein, pas pour le reluquer)

"Mais qui êtes vous donc, et que faites-vous par ici, dites-moi ? Non pas que je connaisse tout le monde dans la région, mais vous me semblez étrangères, et êtes pour le moins surprenantes. En plus ce coin est réputé dangereux, mais vous n'aviez pas l'air au courant…

-Euh… fut la seule réponse de Lara, qui regarda Shihina, l'appelant à l'aide intérieurement, ne sachant trop que faire. Celle-ci se dit que, quitte à être dans un jeu vidéo, autant jouer le jeu :

-Nous sommes de nouvelles recrues de la Shinra, et venons de Costa del Sol, on vient d'arriver dans le coin, et du coup on ne connaît pas trop les environs. On a quitté la route pour déjeuner et se balader un peu, mais un troupeau de chocobos nous a chargées sans que l'on sache pourquoi, on s'est planqués dans un renfoncement pour les laisser passer dans la forêt, mais le sol s'est effondré et on a glissé jusqu'ici, ou tu nous as trouvées. La suite, tu la connais. "

Cloud trouvait quelques détails un peu étranges, mais la jeune fille le fixait, l'air sûre d'elle, et il préféra ne pas mettre en doute ses dires, le plus étonnant étant que ladite jeune fille n'avait pas respiré une seule fois au cours de son récit.

-N'empêche, sacrée scène de ménage, quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure…, soupira Cloud

-Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les deux terriennes

-Non, rien ! Rien du tout, oubliez !

-Oui, c'est ça, oubliez le, il est totalement inintéressant !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis totalement inint… ", commença Cloud, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était encore fait avoir. " Zaaack…" fit-il en se retournant vers le tunnel par lequel il était arrivé pour faire face à un jeune homme de même carrure, habillé de la même manière, ayant la même coupe de cheveux, mais les ayant d'un noir de jais, le visage rieur et les yeux malicieux. Il portait dans le dos le même type d'épée que Cloud.

-Mais où t'étais encore passé ? J'ai du me débrouiller tout seul…

-Tout seul ? s'exclamèrent les deux terriennes.

-…Avec l'aide de ces deux jeunes filles, corrigea-t-il, pour terrasser un monstre de haut niveau, tandis que Môssieur Zack était sûrement en train de courir les jupons, n'est-ce pas ? Ose dire le contraire !

-Erreur, Cloud, je n'ai jamais porté de jupon ", répondit une voix provenant de l'ombre du tunnel derrière Zack, d'où sorti un beau jeune homme mystérieux, aux traits fins, plus grand que les deux autres et dépassant probablement Shihina (unité de mesure pour Lara) d'une bonne demie tête.

De longs cheveux argentés lui tombaient droits dans le dos et deux mèches lui encadraient le visage, soulignant une pâleur évoquant un fantôme, où des yeux bleu-vert luisaient comme des pierres précieuses enchâssées dans de la tenue vestimentaire différait de celle des deux autres soldats, et son arme était bien plus fine que les deux pelles à tarte qu'utilisaient ceux-ci. Il portait un long manteau noir auquel étaient fixées deux épaulettes en métal poli, manteau entrebâillé sur un haut noir assorti au reste de sa tenue. Dans son dos était fixé par deux lanières de cuir noires un sabre japonais d'une longueur peu commune, faisant pratiquement sa taille. Son visage était fermé et froid, et son regard, loin d'être amical, exprimait un profond désintérêt de tout ce qui l'entourait.

"Général ! fit Cloud en se mettant au garde à vous. Je vous prie d'excuser mes propos, qui ne vous visaient en rien, je réprimandais juste le soldat Zack rapport à une conduite qu'il adopte trop souvent…

-Excuses acceptées, repos. Dites-moi maintenant qui sont ces deux jeunes filles à vos côtés.

-Il semblerait que ce soient de nouvelles recrues, mon général. Elles disent venir de Costa del Sol, et si c'est bien le cas, nous devrions embaucher plus souvent là-bas vu leur niveau au combat.

-Whaou, elles sont fortes en plus d'être mignonnes ? Le rêve, pas vrai, Seph' ? ! fit le second soldat.

-Ne… M'appelles…Pas…Seph…

-Moi c'est Zack, et vous les filles ? continua le jeune homme, sans prêter attention à son supérieur un brin crispé.

-Lara Kaorushi, enchantée, fit Lara, un peu rougissante.

-Shihina Shinake, reste à savoir si je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer…

-Grrrou, du caractère, en plus ! J'adore ça, les filles avec du caractère ! Et sinon, vos mensurations, dans tout ça ?

-Mes… ? Quoi ? "

Zack eut tout juste le temps de sortir son épée pour parer le coup de sabre que lui adressa Shihina, ce qui lui épargna une mort douloureuse mais l'envoya tout de même voler jusqu'au bassin rempli d'eau où il plongea après une vaine tentative de rattrapage aux habits de Cloud, qui s'esquiva, ne voulant pas être mêlé à ça.

"Mais je vais le trucider ce type ! Sors de la flotte si tu l'oses, bakka hentai (2)! Allez, ramène-toi !

-Du calme du calme du calme ! fit Lara, accrochée à la taille de son amie pour tenter de la retenir, ne le tue pas, il est trop mignon pour ça !

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ma pauvre ? Faut toujours que tu t'amouraches de ce genre de type au cerveau de bretzel ou quoi ?

-Comment ça, toujours ? Et puis moi au moins, je suis capable de craquer sur quelqu'un, et pas sur le dernier ordinateur en promo !

-Parce que les mecs dans tes bouquins à l'eau de rose ils sont réels, peut-être ?

-Y'a pas qu'eux ! Et puis arrête sinon je boude !

-C'est ça, boude donc…"

Pendant que les deux jeunes filles continuaient de se chamailler, le général, à côté duquel se tenait Cloud, les regardait d'un œil intéressé :

"Elles pourraient être utiles en cas d'attaque, à condition de les mettre en première ligne et de les lancer sur un sujet qui fâche… Elles seraient capables de faire rebrousser chemin à l'ennemi. Mais mieux vaut les calmer pour l'instant, va donc vérifier leurs fiches d'inscription, nous sommes plutôt en retard… Et soigne donc le truc qui tente de ramper hors de l'eau…"

S'en suivi un long silence gêné que ne troublaient que les gémissements de Zack que Cloud tentait de soigner tant bien que mal. Le silence fut brisé lorsque le morceau « one winged angel » se fit entendre dans la grotte et que Sephiroth et Shihina, parfaitement synchrones, sortirent chacun leur téléphone de leur poche. Mais seul Sephiroth décrocha le sien, fixant la jeune fille tout en conversant calmement, écoutant principalement ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire, avant d'étouffer un juron suffisamment osé pour que Lara, Cloud et Zack rougissent et que Shihina lève un sourcil, peinant à visualiser en détail ce à quoi pourrait correspondre le juron. La conversation prit un tour plus mouvementé, avant de se conclure subitement par un « je comprends, merci. Nous allons faire au plus vite. "

Après avoir raccroché, le général fit de nouveau face au groupe et jeta un coup d'œil à ses hommes.

"Il va falloir se dépêcher… Cloud, Zack, on vous demande d'urgence aux bâtiments 1052 et 317, Mesdemoiselles Kaorushi et Shinake, vous me suivez, le concours commence dans une petite demie heure. Des objections ? Non ?... Tant mieux, en route. "

Et tous se mirent en route pour le centre de la Shinra.

(1) Petite référence à Maliki... Quoi ? Tout le monde adore les BD !

(2) Pour ceux qui aurait de petites lacunes en insultes japonaises le petit cours minute de Lara !

Bakka : Idiot

Hentai : Pervers

Voilà ! Et merci encore à Lys9191 pour la remarque sur mon japonais... J'essayerais de ne plus oublier...


End file.
